


but we can stay here and love away the fear

by inktrovert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Marauders' Era, god i love these two, he loves his boyfriend very much, smitten remus, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inktrovert/pseuds/inktrovert
Summary: skin, heathair in your mouthfeet touching feet





	but we can stay here and love away the fear

**Author's Note:**

> uh this is my first work here and also my first wolfstar fic sO  
> i'm super nervous bc i can't write that good?? but ever since i heard dodie's intertwined it just s cream e d wolfstar to me  
> and if you've never heard to any of dodie's songs, what are you waiting for??? she's super cute and her voice is so sweet u g h  
> and sorry this is too short, but i'm not sure of how to write this one oops.  
> also!! this is not beta'd and english is not my first language, so feel free to point out any mistakes if you see them!

the warmth of sirius' chest. his hair, soft and as black as the sky outside their window. the quiet snoring and quiet ruffle of the bed sheets when they move their feet.  
the soft pitter patter of the rain against the glass. the empty room as james and peter left for christmas, and since remus couldn't go back this one, sirius decided to stay with him

"padfoot" a hushed whisper, as loving as the hand caressing the other boy's cheek, slowly getting strands of hair out of the way. it always reminded him of spilled ink across white paper

a low grumble.

"i love you"

 

moony was messed up. that was no secret. judged by people, severely punished by his own father, spending one night a month away from everyone so he wouldn't end up killing them all

his father could call him slurs, the witches and wizards could give him loathing looks for being cursed, the world could come crashing down for all he cared.

 

his fears stopped existing when sirius was there to hold him.


End file.
